sotpfandomcom-20200215-history
Infinity-class supercarrier
|buildtime=369 |uses=2 command, 200 |hull=24000 |armor=18 |shields=70000 |antimatter= |experience= |squadrons=8 |weapon1=MAC |weapon2=Missile |weapon3=AA Autocannon |weapon4= |weapon5= |damage.weapon1=220 |cooldown.weapon1= |damage.weapon2=85 |cooldown.weapon2= |damage.weapon3=55 |cooldown.weapon3= |damage.weapon4=Naval Coilgun |cooldown.weapon4=220 |damage.weapon5= |damage.bombing=120 |note=Shiva Missile Tubes Shield Regeneration Pinpoint Slipspace Jump Strident Deployment |desc=The Infinity is the strongest ship available to the UNSC, capable of taking on entire Covenant fleets, analogous in strength to the OAS Assault Carrier. |shortcut= |provisions = 117}} Overview An experimental warship, the UNSC Infinity-class Heavy Warship is the largest and most advanced military ship in service of the entire UNSC fleet. Designed to take on fleets of Covenant, it also boasts a number of Broadswords and a compliment of Stridents to assist it in battle. History After more than a decade of constant losses in space and land, many hundreds of the Outer Colonies were decimated by the Covenant's advance. For the first time in their long history, the UNSC's leaders, the admiralty, were forced to consider that Earth may eventually be found and threatened even with the activation of the Cole Protocol. Numerous plans and ideas were proposed, and the desperation of the Admiralty forced many of them into service. In 2537, they began construction of the most desperate of plans; the construction of the human dreadnought, the UNSC Infinity. The massive vessel's original purpose was to carry the remnants of the human race should Earth fall to the alien onslaught. Despite the project bringing the UNSC to near-bankruptcy, it was not completed before the end of the Human-Covenant War. In 2553 it was retooled as a multirole exploration, scientific, and diplomatic vessel, intended to carry out missions far beyond human space. Following its commissioning the Infinity conducted many operations throughout the Orion Arm of the galaxy, the three most notable of which were attempting to find the remaining Halo Rings, assisting the Arbiter's Swords of Sangheilos against pro-Covenant factions, and the Requiem campaign. Weapons and Tactical Usage With 4 powerful MACs (one salvo takes out around 40,000 shield points off a covenant capital) and a cooldown rate of approximately 17 seconds, the Infinity is able to take on covenant capital ships with ease. As it is more on dealing single-target damage, it is best accompanied by a fleet during engagements. It can also launch 10 Strident-Class frigates to engage and deal further damage to the opposing fleet. While it is arguably the sturdiest ship in terms of hull points and shields combined (89k hp with 17 armor value and 80.9k shield rating all armament and armor researched), covenant plasma torpedo fire en masse can quickly deplete its shields, so it is best to keep an eye on the Infinity as Covenant AI may tend to focus its power on the Infinity. The Infinity can use its pinpoint slipspace jump ability to either escape enemy fire or jump right into retreating enemy ships to prevent their escape. The Infinity is also the only UNSC ship to effectively engage and destroy the OAS in single combat. Changelog Gallery 23IjIBI.png WNqR6pS.png 8tYNtQw.png X002 Back.png 011 Infinity-1.jpg Infinity3.png Infinity2.png Infinity1.png Bztb.jpg L3o1.jpg InfinityWall2.png 2015-02-07 00007.jpg 2015-02-02 00005.jpg References External links *Infinity-class warship (halo.wikia) *UNSC Infinity (halopedia) See also Category:UNSC ships Category:Titans Category:Siege Warships